fiftyshadesofgreyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fifty Shades Freed (book)
Fifty Shades Freed is the third book in the EL James "Fifty Shades of Grey" book series. It was published on April 17, 2012. Plot A mix of fate and malice combine to make Anastasia's worst fears come true. Will they be able to overcome this? Summary Ana and Christian get married, but finds life difficult. He buys SIP as a present for Ana and wants her to run the business. Of course there's a stalker on the loose and one night out of the apartment, Jack attempts to break in, but is caught and arrested. Christian is furious with Ana for not staying home when she was told. She tells him that she missed Kate and thought she would've been safer with her over staying home. Ana feels that Christian is very overprottective and controlling of her. She doesn't need him to protect her too much because she learned how to defend herself by her step-father, Ray, but she understands why Christian does need to protect her. On their trip to Aspen with Kate, Elliot, Mia and Ethan, Christian and Ana stays in the house there rather than risk staying in the loft at Escala to face the paparazzis. He discusses the house plans that Gia made for the Escala with her. Ana wants to incorporate the new wall while keeping true to the charm of the old one. She goes shopping with Mia and Kate for dresses. Mia gets Ana a very short, revealling silver dress and has her try it on. Elliot proposes to Kate at the restaurant and Ana is drunk at the party, whih Chirstian ends up taking home for the night. Ray gets into a bad accident and Ana learns she's pregnant because she missed four appointments with Dr. Greene for the shot. When she tells Christian, he's upset and storms off on her. He tries to find Dr. Flynn, but found himself at the salon. He later comes home drunk and while Ana is trying to get him in bed, she sees a text from Elena and feels betrayed. She refuses to sleep in the same room with him and snoops in on his emails to see if either she or Leila has been emailing him. One email distracts her for a moment and it's from Barney as he discusses about Jack. Ana refuses to stay in the room with him and heads into the playroom with a pillow, blanket and sticks the key in the door to sleep there. The next day she and Christian have a serious fight and she manages to keep her cool and her anger. Later Ana discovers from Jack that he has kidnapped and drugged Mia as a scheme to get back at Christian for destroying his life by stealing SIP from him and giving it to her. He tells her that she has two hours to get him the money and warns her not to tell anyone about this. During the car ride, she tries unsuccessfully to reason with her that she doesn't have to do this. Elizabeth doesn't want to hear it, but somehow Ana sees the anguish in her eyes. Jack gets his money and attacks her. However, he ends up getting shot by Ana and is arrested. Elizabeth eventually feels guilty for her part and willingly testifies against Jack to the police. At the hospital, Christian is upset with Ana for not telling him the truth and for endangering both her and their baby's life. She told him that she had no choice because Jack made it clear the she tells no one or he kills Mia. Most of the family are upset with Ana for being reckless except Mia whom is actually grateful for her. soon Christian finally opens up to Ana about his not so perfect past back in Detroit and despite the adoption, he often felt alone. He reveals his relationship with Elena as nothing more than a lonely woman finding comfort in a boy toy. It was how Christian became the man he was and he feared that Ana would be tainted by his past if he didn't protect her. A combination of his birth mother's abusive boyfriend, Leila(a jealous ex-submissive) and Jack This finally put something to rest for Ana.. They do a flashforward to the future, which Anastasia and Christian have a son Theodore and are expecting their second child, daughter Phoebe. However, Christian insists that Ana goes through a C-Section for their daughter's birth to avoid a near death experience. Kate and Elliot get married and have a daughter: Ava Grey. Then E.L.James does the beginning of Grey from Fifties point of view. Category:Books